Boredom
by StarCatBurning
Summary: The things people will do to just to stay occupied. Oneshot.


**This came about as a result of my own boredom. Enjoy! May seem rather plotless, but oh well...**

**I don't own Teen Titans. Yup, you heard me.**

* * *

><p>Boredom<p>

Raven was bored. Very bored.

In fact, she'd even taken to rereading her entire collection of books, scrolls, and tomes (though she avoided suspicious-looking purple ones with dragons in them.) The day dragged on, impossibly long and boring, and Raven couldn't find any entertainment, or even anything to keep herself occupied with.

Meditating didn't help, either. Somehow, she found it impossible to concentrate, and even the slightest bead of sweat rolling down her forehead would cause her to lose concentration, fall out of the air, and land in a rather undignified heap of cloak and leotard.

Cyborg was out in Star City, Robin and Starfire were doing goodness knows what together in Robin's room, and Beast Boy was… Somewhere. She didn't know where, and she didn't want to find out, so she was alone. Utterly alone. The still pressing silence of the Tower, save for a few… pleasurable noises, clamped down on her ears, and she felt as if there was a giant hand pressing down on her head, restricting her movement. Even lifting a leg to walk became the hardest of tasks, and so Raven resorted to levitating herself around the Tower.

Thank Azar for her powers, she didn't know what she'd do without them. Deciding that a cup of tea would perhaps calm her nerves, and fight the boredom, she floated over to the Ops Room.

As she neared the heavy steel doors, she heard explosions, 'Level Up!' noises, yells and shouts from inside. She rolled her eyes. Trust Beast Boy to be there of all places, kicking up a fuss about _video games_. She honestly couldn't understand the point of these things. You played to level up and you leveled up to play. She sighed, shaking her head. Video games were for idiots, and Beast Boy was one of them.

Taking a deep breath, she floated in behind him, silently made herself some tea at the kitchenette, sat down and watched him defeat monkey after monkey and ninjabot after ninjabot. She doubted he even noticed that she was there, so absorbed in the game that he was.

"Pwwwweeewwww…" missile after missile bombarded the approaching monkeys, cutting them back, save for a fresh wave of the things to be waiting for him as he advanced. "Yeah, baby! I totally kicked their hairy butts! Go Beast Boy, you made it, go Beast Boy, you made-" he froze mid-hip-wiggle, staring at Raven. "Wha... Raven? What're you doing here?" His face turned pale green.

Raven allowed herself a smirk at his discomfort, and sat down. "I could ask you the same thing."

Beast Boy shrugged. "Well, I'm just bored. Can't play with Robin when he's sucking face with Star, y'know."

Raven made a face, and Beast Boy, taking this gesture as a dismissal, carried on playing. A few more levels up, Raven was starting to get the gist of the game. At least, enough to know what the game was about. Tentatively, she reached for the controller beside Beast Boy. _No harm in trying... Besides, there's no one else around to laugh... Except for Beast Boy, but whatever._

She opened her mouth, thought better of it, then opened her mouth again. "Uh... Beast Boy?"

"Hmm?" he asked without taking his eyes away from the game.

"Can I, uh... play too?" Raven braced herself for the laugh, or the scathing retort, but instead, Beast Boy replied, "Sure thing! Sheesh, I was beginning to think that I'd never get you to play!" He grinned at her, and she returned the smile, even if her version of it was no more than just a light flit of the expression across her lips that looked more like she was in pain.

Raven allowed herself a nervous laugh. "Huh. Sure."

She took hold of the controller. _This can't be all that hard, I see him do this all the time and it looks like something Mr Chuckles would play. _Yes, she had kept the plush chicken Beast Boy had won for her oh-so-long ago, despite popular belief (popular being Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin. Starfire had seen the giant fowl, and thought it was caring of her to have kept the toy. More or less the only thing Raven saw fit to do with Mr Chuckles was hug him in bed.) _I'd rather eat 70 bowls of tofu than admit that to anyone but Star, though._

Beast Boy looked at her. "Um, you know how to work this thing, right? In case you need me to teach you, and..."

"No. I mean, I'm fine." Raven was making every effort to be as civil as possible as the could with the changeling. Well, her definition of _civil_ was not hurling him out the window. She gripped her controller like a vice, and waited for him to press resume. Beast Boy gave her a weird look. "Ok, if you insist..."

"Yeah. Just start the thing."

Beast Boy pressed resume, Raven made her character walk forward, and suddenly it fell into a spike-lined pit and died. _Great. _Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as it seemed. Beast Boy laughed. "Hey, this isn't how you do it! Even Star did better the first time!"

She raised an eyebrow, determined not to show any sign of chagrin."Then? How _do_ you play?" She suddenly felt green fingers over her own, holding her gently. Her first reaction was to throw him out the window, but she stopped herself just in time. He sat beside her on the couch, gently helping her through basic movements, guiding her till she got the gist of the game. Which, not surprisingly, took quite a while.

"You know you're not supposed to blow up every few seconds, right?" Beast Boy commented. Raven sighed, walked into another trap, and blew up.

As the game progressed, she slowly eased herself forward off the couch and onto the floor, her legs up in front of her, tucked up between her and the table, leaning forward, her eyes bright with excitement. She felt; allowed herself to feel, the emotions of the game as they ran through it, feeling with the characters as they fell into all sorts of traps and and ambushes, fighting their way out together.

By the time they breached Level 52, she was actually _enjoying herself._ Wow. Beast Boy shifted closer towards her - did he think she wouldn't notice? - but she just let him sit right beside her, silently enjoying each other's company as they played. _Besides, _she thought,_ no one was here to see them._ She smiled as Beast Boy leapt off the couch to do his signature victory dance. "Go Beast Boy, you did it, Yeah Beast Boy, you kick butt..." he saw her staring, and stopped. "What? You can join in if you want."

Raven smiled. Then she got off the couch, much to Beast Boy's utter amazement, and... whacked him upside the head. "Don't push it."

Just then the door slid open, and in came Robin and Starfire, talking to each other, when suddenly both caught sight of the pair.

"You know," Robin commented in shock and surprise, and, desperate to make any retort to break the awkward silence, he blurted the first thing that came to mind. "Wow. Bored, aren't you?"

Raven kept a straight face, glancing at Beast Boy. "Yeah. Bored."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>


End file.
